Eternal love
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: the war has ended, but Sasuke is still missing, Naruto will stop at nothing to find him and stop what he has planned, plus five teens from Earth end up meeting the Aaktsuki, who have returned from the dead. FEMNARU Adopted and Adapted from DarkSakuren


**Eternal love (adopted and adapted from DarkSakuren)**

**Chapter 1.1- friends just want to have fun.**

"Ugh guys...I feel like crap, go home" a red head whined to her four friends

"All the more reason for us to stay"

"You need to get out more"

"Good thing we showed up"

"you're not the only one feeling like crap ya' know"

The four that answered in order, first was the white haired, blue eyed, beauty queen look alike, long white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wearing white jumper, pants and sneakers, miss goody two shoes, the most sane of them, Clarissa

Next was the raven haired bad-boy, black hair stuck in six spines, leather jacket, jeans, black sneakers and a goofy look on his face, was the resident joker Broc.

The third and somewhat kinder remark was from a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, wearing an electric yellow shirt under an open yellow jacket with white pants and shoes, the kind one with the common sense to match was Ben.

The last was a girl with long silver hair with smooth skin, with everything she wore being varying shades of grey, her eyes were hidden by mirrored glasses, worn not for appeal but because the girl was blind, the rebel, the rescuer and the most out spoken was Luna.

The red head they addressed was pushing her blue framed glasses up her nose as she gave them a flat look, her fiery hair in a more mane-like mess than normal, with a white skivvy and black tracksuit pants and socks on, she led them inside and out of her homes doorstep, her blue eyes…well as one of them was partially closed and clouded over…looked tired. This was the mostly relaxed member of the group, who would rather be two hours early than five minutes late to something, was the advice giver, protector and with the most contradicting personality of them all, Lorraine.

"Look I'm going to say it since no one else will, is it that time of month?" Broc asked.

The red head glared at him, but her gaze softened and she nodded.

"So I guess you and Luna, same time right" he asked again, getting another nod.

He winced "sorry about that, if you need to lie down or something that's cool, living with Clarissa here, being her brother and all, I get that it can be painful"

Lorraine nodded gratefully and went back to lying on the large blue couch, her two pillows leaning on the arm rest supporting her head, while she hugged a stuff toy wolf.

"I'm going to make some tea, boys you want a cuppa?" Clarissa asked, the males responding with a yes, she went into the kitchen.

The rest were in a rather large lounge room, Luna was sitting on the floor, being around here often enough to know her way around, Ben was in the process of looking through the DVD cupboard and Broc was on one of the single seat couches by the window, Lorraine was still lying down, the couch facing the large square box style TV that was on top of a black cabinet, the DVD cupboard next to it.

"How many Doctor Who DVD's do you have?" Ben asked Lorraine, having pulled out five boxed sets, at least nine separate DVD's and five CD's from the famous sci-fi show.

"I love that show" she protested.

"Hey Broc did you bring that Naruto Box set?" Ben asked his friend.

"Nope sorry"

Clarissa walked back in carrying a tray with a cup of tea for each of them. As Lorraine sat up to grab hers she had an idea.

"Hey guys, why don't have a Naruto discussion? I know Luna has brailed versions of the Magna's novelisation" she stated after taking a sip of tea.

So this led to the TV being switched off and the five teens sitting in a circle around the room.

"Ok...um most hated character?" the red head asked, which resulted in all five of them stating…

"Sasuke"

"Oh don't forget Orochimaru" Luna added.

"Yeah talk about a creep" Broc stated. "Ok who likes who...in the Akatsuki?"

"Itachi…." Clarissa said in a defeated tone.

Ben shrugged "unlike you Broc, I'm not gay"

"I'm not gay damn it, I'm Bi there's a difference" the other male retorted

"Ok guys settle down….I suppose Pain is pretty cool, Rinnegan is awesome...Oh and Madara and Itachi too" Lorraine replied to their bickering.

"Madara? Seriously?" Broc exclaimed

"I've only seen a couple scenes of him with the English voice actor...So yeah I think he's cool" she stated.

"Eh fine, what about you Luna?"

"Kisame and Itachi are awesome" she replied

"Fair enough...Konan" Broc finished.

"Favourite ninja from the five great nations?" Clarissa asked.

"Uh that's a tough one sis" Broc scratched his cheek in confusion. "Tenten I suppose"

"Hinata...She is cute...And a better heroine than Sakura" Ben replied.

"I have a few…" Lorraine admitted sheepishly. "Kakashi, Gaara…And Shikamaru"

"Figures, well I think Neji is ok" Luna stated.

"Ok well to wrap this question up I think Kankuro and Kiba are cool" Clarissa explained.

"Right, so who thinks Sasuke's hair looks like a duck's butt" Lorraine asked with a grin.

"Everyone thinks that" the rest of them stated, which resulted in a round of laughter.

**Chapter 1.2- Rise of the Uchiha/ Hello Fishcake**

In another world where things were simpler five great nations and their respective hidden villages stood tall. Shinobi everywhere were celebrating the end of the fourth great ninja war, after four long years things were returning to normal.

"NARUTO YOU IDOIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju roared from her office as a twenty year old girl with blonde hair tied up in two pigtails at the side of her head ran laughing from the large mansion.

Her baby blue eyes sparkled with mischief has the three whisker marks on each cheek highlighted the fox-like grin on her face. She was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with black collar and hem, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan printed on the back, A Necklace with a blue crystal attached to it swung lazily around her neck as she ran, leaping up onto the roof of a nearby building, her blue jonin shoes landing against the solid surface she began running across the rooftops of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Heh heh sorry grandma but I have something important to do today" Naruto chuckled as she made her way towards the training grounds.

When she arrived, her two team mates, Sakura, Sai and their team captain, famous copy nin Kakashi Hatake were waiting for her.

The blonde girl became serious, the reason for their team meeting obvious by the distraught on the medic's face, the guilt in the eye of their Sensei and the worry evident on the normally blank canvas that was Sai.

Sasuke, the raven haired boy that had formed bonds with, since that fateful day at the valley of the end, to the mission at Teunchi Bridge…right up to the last day of the war they still searched for him.

_I'll take you back to the village, even if I have to break every bone in your body!_

_Naruuutooo!_

_Sasuukkkkeee!_

_I spared your life on a whim._

_The bond I have…is the bond of hatred for my brother._

Naruto frowned in sadness as she remembered the day she had seen the young Uchiha, consumed by revenge and power, even to the point that he had turned on Madara Uchiha, weakening the elder Uchiha severely enough to end the war.

_Naruto fell to the ground, the last amount of her Chakra consumed by her latest attack. Madara advanced cautiously, but his movements still held the feeling of victory as he approached._

"_Finally the Nine Tails is mine"_

"_I don't think so"_

_Naruto whipped her head up to see Sasuke, eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazing as he began the hand signs for a Jutsu._

"_Forbidden Jutsu: Mind Encasement Jutsu" Sasuke roared._

"_You dare defy me boy" Madara said, enraged, but his anger was cut short as clutched his head in pain._

"_Say goodbye to you…Madara Uchiha" Sasuke stated as the elder Uchiha crumpled to the ground and fell unconscious._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto managed to rasp out._

_The pair locked eyes, blood red meeting clear blue._

"_Naruto….stay out of my way" was all the raven haired shinobi stated as he vanished…_

**Chapter 1.3- Return of the Akatsuki**

"Is everyone ready?" a male, slightly deep voice spoke in monotone to a group of ninja wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Yes leader "they chorused with the addition of a verbal tick from one of them and an added statement of "Tobi is ready" from another.

"Very well, let us begin" the voice commanded.

**Ok...This is slight AU...Any questions concerning the 'revived' Akatsuki and why Madara is Tobi will be answered next chapter...only decided pairing is SasuNaru**

**And yes people Sasuke will be the main bad guy...with Kabuto and Orochimaru as his followers…basically our favourite female fishcake will have to fight tooth and nail to even get near him.**

**And finally...what pairings (if any) do you want to the OC's with? Please state that in review...and considering that I have seen how most of the Akatsuki die...I think there may be fights over Itachi…dunno.**


End file.
